dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 49: Showdown at the Abandoned House
In an abandoned house, a breeze blows through an open window and activates a strange gremlin-like creature. It camouflages. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval again. Immediately after it goes off, the Dino Holder goes off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “An abandoned house on the outskirts of London.” “How do you know it’s abandoned?” “Cause no one’s painted it for 10 years. Look at it, it’s filthy.” “Point taken.” They then transport. Meanwhile, at the abandoned house, three teenagers break in. One of them is preparing to skateboard down the stairs. Then one of them sees something. “Patrick?” “Yeah?” He points and whimpers. The gremlin-like creature snarls and charges. Patrick falls down the stairs. The creature leaps towards him, but is stopped by a tusk that appears out of nowhere. Marven throws the creature. “Kids, step away from the battle and come over here.” They don’t hesitate, much to the amusement of the team. “What is that?” Susan asked. “I saw it in Primeval and the field guide. The Christian Morphers called it Beastius Camouflagius, or the Camouflage Beast.” The Camo Beast uses a Move Card. Blades of wind come out from behind it. “It’s using Biting Wind!” “Blitz Counter!” Because of Blitz Counter’s ability to counter attacks, it wins the clash. The Camo Beast rams Marven. “Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. Marven hits again with Lightning Ax. “Thunder Bazooka!” The Camo Beast uses Tornado Toss. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss again. The Camo Beast hits with Air-Raid Storm. Marven hits with Lightning Ax. The Camo Beast hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It rams Marven. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good! Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. The Camo Beast rams Marven, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Torosaurus!” Wide’s summoning sequence plays. The Camo Beast hits with Biting Wind. “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. Wide hits again with Lightning Strike. The Camo Beast hits twice with Tornado Toss. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. The Camo Beast hits with Sonic Blast. It hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. The Camo Beast hits with Sonic Blast. It hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Tornado Toss. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Tornado Toss. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. The Camo Beast hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits twice with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” The Camo Beast hits with Tornado Toss, defeating Wide. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Hippopotamus Gorgops!” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Tommy moving up the dark yellow background. One leg becomes an adult’s, then another, then another, then the last one. His tusks follow. His eyes are last, before a fully adult Tommy comes out and roars. The Camo Beast hits with Biting Wind. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss twice. The Camo Beast hits with Air-Raid Storm. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. The Camo Beast hits with Sonic Blast. It hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. It rams Tommy. It hits with Sonic Blast. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. The Camo Beast hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Tommy hits with Plasma Anchor. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. The Camo Beast hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Tommy hits with Plasma Anchor. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. The Camo Beast hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It rams Tommy. He hits with Plasma Anchor. The Camo Beast hits with Sonic Blast. Tommy hits with Gatling Spark. The Camo Beast hits with Air-Raid Storm. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” The Camo Beast rams Tommy, defeating him. “I lost. Your turn, Susan!” “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Dimetrodon!” Sail’s summoning sequence plays. The Camo Beast hits with Biting Wind. “Magma Blaster!” It’s a hit, instantly defeating the Camo Beast. Susan picks up the cards and gives them to Insecto, who names it Gremlin. When he puts Gremlin’s cards into the Dino Holder, Tweety is sent into storage. They then go home, but not before telling the kids to look out for more cards, where Dr. Cockroach determines Gremlin to be a 20 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now we’ve got a Camouflage Beast, we’ve got a total of 45 creatures. Peace! We out!” Current Team Gremlin-20 Sail-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Tommy-15 Terry-14 Wide-14 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Totodile-9 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Pteranodon Trio-9 Meteor-7 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2